That Earl, a Butler
by cookiiiecrumble
Summary: Ciel agrees to swap roles with Sebastian for the day. He comes to realize that being a butler is much more difficult than he had previously thought. Angry and frustrated after a hard day's work, Ciel storms over to Sebastian and demands to swap back roles, but Sebastian has other idea's and asks to continue this role-play in the bedroom. Read on and see how it turns out! Yaoi.
1. That earl, a Butler

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Black Butler.**

Authors note:

Okay, okay, the first chapter may be a little 'meh', but it's just to get the story going! The next chapter will get a little more *cough* _frisky__._

Please review and tell me what you think, I'm always up for constructive criticism and way's to improve!

* * *

><p>Bored, tired and frustrated, the young earl slumped his head onto his desk. Ciel had spent all morning and a good portion of the afternoon in his study, signing papers and reading through files, organizing letters and sealing envelopes. He was getting sick of it. The towering stack of papers that still remained were no comfort to him either. It was endless. Being the owner of a massive company such as his was tiresome work, he never seemed to have a break from it.<p>

Yawning widely, the earl raised his head once again and picked up a pen, readying himself to conquer the pile of papers beside him. Just then, his butler walked in carrying a silver tray that held a rather large slice of chocolate cake and a teapot. Sebastian walked gracefully over and placed the tray beside Ciel, pouring out some earl grey tea into a fancy teacup. Another yawn escaped the earl's mouth as he reached for the gooey cake.

'You seem tired, my lord, would you like me to make you a stronger tea to wake you up?' The butler asked politely, an expression of slight concern on his face.

'No, that won't be necessary. I'm just bored of having to go through these bloody papers, all day, every day. It's getting on my nerves, there's no end to them!' Ciel exclaimed, accidently throwing his pen on the floor in the process. Sebastian bent over to pick up the frustrated earl's pen. Ciel couldn't help but stare at his butler's perky behind as he did so, making him fidget in his seat. Indecent thoughts crossed Ciel's mind, but he quickly pushed them aside as he did not have time for the distraction.

'My lord,' the butler said in his deep, chocolaty voice as he placed the pen on the desk, 'you can always ask me to do the paperwork for you, I could get it done in no time'

'No, you're my butler, it isn't your job, its mine. I need to thoroughly go through these so I know exactly how my company is doing.' Ciel said with a sigh, stretching his arms over his head. As he did, his shirt lifted slightly and revealed the bottom of his smooth stomach. Sebastian seemed to be looking at the young earl in the same way that Ciel had looked at him just a moment ago. Ciel pretended not to notice.

'Young master, what if we swapped roles for the day? I'll be the earl and finish off the paperwork, and you can be the butler. Wouldn't that be fun, my lord? You did say you were bored, after all.' Sebastian said with a devilish smile.

'Why on earth would I want to do that? That doesn't benefit me at all. I don't want to be trailing after you and doing your dirty work, who do you think I am?' Ciel growled, utterly bewildered. He had never heard his butler say something so stupid. What a preposterous idea that was!

But Sebastian pressed on, 'It might be fun, my lord. It won't be too difficult being a butler. Besides, you watch me all the time, I'm sure you could do it.' Sebastian raised an eyebrow, waiting for the earl's verdict. Ciel did not like the suspicious smirk plastered across the butlers face, or the accusation he had made about watching him. He did not watch him _all _the time. Ciel frowned at Sebastian, crossing his arms.

Although, it did mean he didn't have to go through all those papers, and he really was getting tired of them…

After thoughtful consideration and much debate inside his head, Ciel gave his answer. 'Alright, fine. I suppose I need a break anyway, all I've done for the past week is go through long and boring papers. However, if I say we stop, we stop. And I won't have you giving me difficult, demeaning or disgusting chores either. I am still your master. Got it, Sebastian?' Ciel said stubbornly, his bright blue eye focussing on Sebastian's shining brown ones.

'Yes, my _butler_', Sebastian replied obediently, chuckling at the pouting young earl.

_My _butler? _I hate this already_, Ciel thought bitterly. Although he had to admit, it did sound rather…Interesting. _I wonder how I can use this to my advantage. _But the earl's train of thought was cut short by Sebastian.

'We should both change into appropriate clothing if we are going to do this properly. I suspect you will find something befitting if you look in your wardrobe. Of course, I am not going to help you, a butler dresses himself. And remember, a butler must look clean and presentable at all times, so be sure to look the part.'

'Don't get all high and mighty just because-'

'Don't talk back to me and do as I say. For today, I am _your _master. Meet me back here in fifteen minutes, dressed accordingly, and I will do the same.' And with that, Sebastian left the room.

_Why did I agree to this? I never realised how pretentious that demon could be. _But Ciel did agree to go ahead with this, so he made his way to his bedroom without complaint and opened up his Victorian-style wardrobe. It was embarrassing how many outfits he had in here. He doubted that even Lizzie had this many clothes, but Sebastian seemed to find it necessary to have clothes at hand for any occasion, and thus the collection had grown over the years. Ciel had yet to find an occasion where a policemen's outfit complete with a hat and boots would be needed, but it sat in his wardrobe waiting to be used all the same. After rummaging through the colours and patterns and ghastly amounts of frills, he found a plain and simple black suit. In fact, it was quite similar to Sebastian's. It was at least 30 minutes before Ciel could figure out how to put it on properly, and even then it didn't look right.

Ciel walked back down to his study and opened the door. Sebastian was sat in in Ciel's chair shuffling through papers, the sight of him sent butterflies through Ciel's whole body. He was wearing a formal, V-necked white shirt and a long, deep-violet blazer that clung to his muscles, defining them nicely. He also wore a black tie that was tucked neatly into his black waistcoat. This was matched with perfectly ironed black trousers and freshly polished shoes. His raven-black hair was slicked back behind one ear, whilst the rest flowed gently around his elegant face. He looked so…stunning. Sebastian could easily pass for a real earl, he radiated beauty and sophistication. Ciel felt his cheeks burning, he had never seen him wear anything but the same old butler's outfit, it was a pleasant surprise to seem him dressed this way.

Sebastian looked towards Ciel and gave a disappointed grunt as he shook his head. 'Come here, butler, you look a state.' Ciel walked over shyly to his new master, ashamed to look so dishevelled in comparison to him. 'Let me straighten out your jacket. You've done the buttons up wrong. And why have you rolled up your sleeves? It's improper. Goodness, what a mess…' With a few fixtures here and there, Ciel finally looked the part. Sebastian smiled at his little butler, Ciel could tell he was strangely excited about this.

'Well then, butler, as it's lunch time I would like you to make me something to eat, perhaps something simple, as you are not used to this.' Sebastian stated, picking up another sheet of paper.

'You don't even eat, Sebastian, why the bloody hell do I have to make you something!?' Ciel squealed, he had never made a meal in his whole life.

'Now, now, that is not how you talk to your master. Do as I say and make me something, it is a butlers responsibility to cater for his master.'

_Alright, I'll play your game, _Ciel thought cruelly.

Frowning, Ciel replied, 'Yes, my _lord.' _He took particular care to emphasise that word in an angry tone. Bowing, the earl left Sebastian in his office and went straight to the kitchen. He had no idea how to make something as extravagant as Sebastian's usual meals, so a small sandwich would have to suffice. Quickly and messily, Ciel grabbed two slices of white bread, a packet of butter and some cheese. _Now what? _Too impatient to make a neat job of it, Ciel smeared the butter, very unevenly, on both slices of bread. Then he roughly grated the cheese and practically threw it on top of the bread, scattering cheese all over the table and plate as well. Not bothering to cut the sandwich in half, Ciel brought it straight to Sebastian, crumbling and falling apart on the plate.

When he entered the office and offered it to his master, Sebastian merely sighed at the sight of it.

'Not good at all, my butler. What a mess you've made. How fortunate that I do not have to eat it, I highly doubt it tastes better than it looks.' Sebastian said disappointedly.

Ciel turned bright crimson and made a deep, growling noise. He was so easily agitated, but Sebastian was teasing him on purpose now. Nothing annoyed him more than that.

'No matter', Sebastian continued, pushing the sandwich aside, 'I have more important things for you to do. First I need you to clean all the top floor rooms of the mansion, I have already done the others.'

_But I can't even tidy my own room, _he thought. Nevertheless, Ciel changed all the sheets of the beds and remade them (though half-heartedly so), polished all of the draws until they seemed to glow, swept and moped the floors, leaving a river of bubbles all across the top floor, and made his way back to Sebastian.

'Good. Now I want you to help Finny pluck weeds and plant flowers in the Garden.'

Obediently, Ciel headed to the garden and found Finny carrying five great baskets of bright and beautiful flowers.

'Oh! Young master, what a surprise it is to see you out here! Do you like the new flowers? I chose them myself. Won't they look lovely by the…Um, Ciel, why are you wearing that?' Finny's eyes widened at the strange sight.

'Sebastian and I have switched roles for today,' He stated plainly, 'He said I have to help you pluck weeds and plant flowers while he does my paperwork. Now pass me a shovel and one of those stupid plants so I can get this over with. I hate getting dirty.'

'Uh, right.' Was Finny's response, thinking it best not to ask any questions about the odd situation. Together they pulled out what felt like a million weeds, and planted two million different plants to replace them. Dirt became gritted between Ciel's now chipped nails, it was a most uncomfortable feeling. His hair was full of dead leaves and broken twigs from where they had fallen from the larger tree's he had to plant, and mud was draped all over his face. Not only that, but the glaring evening sun was burning his skin to a crisp. About two hours passed before the garden was finally finished. Ciel waddled back to Sebastian, mud stained and droopy eyed.

'My, how did you become so filthy? You're covered in dirt and leaves, and you have ruined that outfit completely! What kind of butler are you to get yourself in such a state?' Inquired Sebastian, scanning Ciel all over with a disapproving glare. 'But there is still more to be done. Baldroy is more than likely to blow something up whilst making dinner, so I want you to supervise him and make sure he doesn't use any…_unnecessary_ equipment. I advise that you do not help with the cooking, though, as your sandwich has proven that you are incapable of that.'

Fuming, Ciel stomped back to the kitchen, his fists clenched into tight balls. _He won't even give me one break, it would have been easier to go through the bloody paperwork instead! _When he entered, Ciel found the cook whisking something pale and fluffy.

'Ciel, what are you doing in 'ere? Are you hungry or summin'? What can I get ya, don't worry, I won't tell Sebastian…' Baldroy said in his cheery but raspy voice. He then noticed Ciel's peculiar clothes. 'Why on earth are you wearin' that stuff?' He exclaimed, dropping the whisk into the mixture.

Ciel rubbed his eyes tiredly before he said, 'Today I am a butler and Sebastian is an earl. We switched roles. Now get on with the cooking so I can supervise.' He stated, malice in his voice.

'What d'ya mean 'supervise'? You don't even know how to-'

'Just shut up and cook, will you!' Ciel shouted. His patience was becoming incredibly thin. He was bored of this stupid game, but if he stopped now, the rest of the day would have been a complete waste of time. Baldroy immediately went silent and carried on with his cooking. Every so often Ciel would shout, 'NO, you can't use a flame-thrower for that!', 'What do you need a chainsaw for?!', 'Are they _explosives?! _Put them down at once!'. The earl had never been more stressed in his life. No wonder Sebastian was always angry at the chef, he was a complete moron! Why couldn't he just cook normally?

Unable to cope with the stress any longer, Ciel stormed back to his office, teeth bared. He kicked open the door so aggressively that it slammed against the wall with a loud _bang!_

Sebastian jumped at the sudden intrusion. 'Ah, good, you're back. I need you to-'

'Are you even going through that paperwork?!' Ciel bellowed, panting between each word, 'Every time I come in here you're not doing anything! All day I've been doing these blasted chores and all _you've _done is sat in here and done nothing! I've had enough of this!'

'Well, I've already finished the paperwork. Hour's ago, actually. I told you I could get it done in no time. However, its only 6 o clock and there is still plenty to do. A butler is always busy. I will only give you one more chore, though. I just need you help Mey-Rin clean the glasses, plates and cutlery for dinner. As you know she is very clumsy and I am more than certain that she will break them.'

Ciel let out a sigh of defeat. 'One more.' He turned his back on his butler without another word.

Slowly and glumly, he made his way to the dining room where Mey-Rin was polishing the silver wear.

'Oh young master, you look awfully angry you do! What ever is the matter? And why are you dressed like-'

'BECAUSE I'M A BUTLER AND I'M HERE TO HELP YOU CLEAN, IS THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU, MEY-RIN?!' Ciel exclaimed with full-on rage, his eyes beaming with anger. His tolerance had finally reached an end. Without another word Mey-Rin cautiously passed the irate earl some spoons and forks. Ciel polished the cutlery violently, mumbling to himself as he did so. He would snap at Mey-Rin every time she dropped a glass, which was far too often for someone who called themselves a maid. Eventually, he slammed the last damned spoon onto the table and marched back to Sebastian, kicking the door open once again.

'Right, you bastard, we're swapping back right now!' Ciel tried to undo the buttons on his vest between each shout, but was failing miserably, they seemed to be slipping out of his fingers every time. With a smile, Sebastian got up and walked over to the impatient earl, pushing away his small, struggling hands so he could undo the buttons for him. Ciel could feel himself blushing, but his face was already so red that no one would be the wiser about it.

'I'm sorry, my lord, did I push you too far?' Sebastian said with a gentle and empathetic voice. Ciel was unable to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. 'Perhaps now you will appreciate all I do for you.'

'You're a demon', he retorted bluntly, 'It isn't exactly difficult for you.'

'True, but it can be a handful.' Sebastian undid the last button. He then began pulling out some of the twigs and leaves that were still perched in Ciel's tangled, black-blue hair. Ciel closed his eyes and leant forward into his butler's chest without even thinking about it. Sebastian's hands were so smooth and gentle as they brushed through his hair, the feeling of it was so relaxing…

'I am sorry, my lord. I did not realise how stressful this would be for you, after all, I only gave you a few simple chores…' Sebastian pulled out the last of the tattered leaves and ran his fingers through the earl's hair once more, making it return to its usual state. 'I won't ask you to do this again. But it may please you to hear that I have gone through every bit of paperwork, you will not need to go through it again for at least a week or two. I have also summarised everything for you, so you will not have to go over everything again.'

'Thanks.' He replied, a little anger still in his voice.

Sebastian began pulling off his master's tail coat. 'It's a shame you want to take this off, you look good in these clothes.' He said in a voice that Ciel believed to sound quite seductive.

'I look ridiculous.' He replied grumpily, 'Besides, it looks better on you. You're more suited to it.'

'If you say so, my lord.'

'And by the way, I do appreciate you.' The earl looked away, embarrassed. 'I didn't realise how much work you really do around here, Sebastian. It's really hard. I'm grateful that you do all this. But, please don't ask me to do it again, I don't like it…'

Sebastian chuckled at the earl's innocence. He then bent down and gently pressed his lips against the earls, kissing him softly. 'I know you do, young master.'

Ciel was sent into shock, this was something Sebastian had never done before. 'What was that for?' He asked nervously, backing away from him, his eyes wide with surprise.

'My form of apology.' He replied. 'Is that alright? Will you forgive me for treating you in such a way today?'

Sebastian's face was extremely close to Ciel's, he could feel his warm breath against his heated skin. Ciel wanted to say that he forgave him, but the words were not forming. He was still not over the fact that his butler had just _kissed_ him.

Sebastian slid off one of the arms of Ciel's tailcoat. 'You really do look good in this…'

'Do you… want me to keep it on for a bit longer?'

'Yes.' Sebastian purred into Ciel's ear, 'perhaps we could take this role-play upstairs? I love it when you call me _master_.'


	2. Do As I Say

**Authors note:**

Wow I feel so weird writing this, I'm really not used to it o_o Its the first lemon story I've written, so forgive me if it doesn't seem that good! This is one of my favourite ships though, so I really wanted to write about it n_n

Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think and let me know where I can improve, it means a lot c;

Don't forget to check out my other stories too!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ciel followed his 'master' upstairs and into his bedroom, the floor still a little slippery from where he had mopped it earlier. Sebastian perched himself on the edge of Ciel's bed, leaning back on his hands, a sly smirk on his face. Ciel stood in front of him, pulling at the sleeves of his tail coat.<p>

'I… Don't really know what to do now.' Ciel said bashfully.

'Just do whatever I tell you too.' Sebastian's voice was lowered to a teasing whisper, 'After all, you're at my service for tonight, _butler_.'

Ciel could only just see Sebastian's silhouette in the darkened room, the only form of light was the pale shimmer of the moon that glared through his window, illuminating Sebastian's silky skin. However, he could easily make out the demonic red glow of his piercing eyes.

'What would you have me do, my _lord?_' Ciel asked with a courteous bow. He couldn't help but feel a little silly doing this, after all, it was usually him who would give the requests.

'First, I want you to remove your clothes, one by one. Do it slowly.' Sebastian ordered, sitting up straighter to get a better view of his butler's actions.

Ciel had always found the way in which Sebastian pulled off his gloves with his teeth incredibly erotic, he wondered if Sebastian would get the same pleasure from watching Ciel do it too. So, at his master's order, Ciel slowly bit the bottom of one soft, white glove and pulled it gradually over his small hand. He then did the same with the next, and discarded them onto the floor. Ciel saw his master subtly shift on the bed as he watched him remove the garments. Of course, this only filled the earl with more confidence. Now he knew that Sebastian was enjoying watching him strip, he took great care to do it in the most exotic way he could.

Next, he slid one arm out of his tail coat and turned around so that his back was facing Sebastian, letting it gradually fall off his body. He then forcefully ripped open the buttons of his waistcoat, one at a time (he did not want to struggle with those as he had before). He threw that to the ground as well. After that, he twisted back around to face Sebastian and smoothly lifted up the bottom of his white shirt with one hand, pulling it up just above his nipple, showing off his lean stomach to Sebastian. Sebastian's mouth opened slightly and, leaning towards the earl, he gently ran his slender fingers across Ciel's skin. The graceful touch sent shivers throughout Ciel's entire body. He grabbed Sebastian's hand with his free one and guided it up to his chest, forcing him to squeeze his nipples. Ciel mewled quietly and pulled off the rest of his shirt, adding it to the pile of clothes that already crowded the floor.

Now that his entire top half was exposed, Ciel began to undo the buttons on his trousers. But the buttons were fiddly, and, once again, they seemed to be slipping through his fingers. He cursed as he started tugging harder at the stupid things, but that did not help in the slightest. Ciel heard his master chuckle at him, which only frustrated him more.

'Are you in need of assistance, my butler?' Sebastian asked tauntingly.

'Shut up, I can do it.' Ciel lied, continuing to swear at the buttons.

'Come here, I'll do it.' He insisted. He grabbed Ciel's arse firmly with both hands and yanked him closer, making Ciel jerk at the sudden force. Smiling triumphantly, Sebastian quickly undid Ciel's buttons with ease. He then pulled the boy closer still, sliding his trousers slowly down to his ankles and leaning back up to kiss him on the mouth. Ciel moaned softly and let the demon explore deeper inside his mouth.

The earl felt timid yet daring at the same time, yearning for the new experiences that were to come. With a new urgency, he kicked his trousers away from his feet, discarding his shoes and socks along with them.

'Only one item left to remove, my butler…' Sebastian purred, tracing his finger mockingly along the top of Ciel's underwear.

'Wait.' The earl said quickly. 'Y-You need to take of your clothes as well!'

'If that makes you feel better.' He replied playfully, 'But I'm going to need you to help me. It's a butler's job to dress and _un_dress their master.'

'But the buttons-'

'Fuck the buttons. Just rip them off, as you did with yours.'

Ciel followed the instructions. Bending down to his master's level, Ciel pulled violently at each button on Sebastian's waistcoat until each one had popped free. He then pulled his arms out of his blazer and chucked it onto the floor. The waistcoat and his shirt quickly followed. Lastly came the trousers, but Sebastian had already undid those for him, all he had to do was slide them off his long legs.

It was not long before they were both wearing nothing but their underwear. Ciel took a moment to gaze upon Sebastian. His abs were so defined and strong, he noticed how they tensed and relaxed with each breath he took. The arms on his muscles bulged as he kept himself upright on the bed. Not to mention, Ciel had always loved how long and perfectly toned his legs were. The height difference it put between them made Ciel feel protected wherever they went. His favourite part of all, though, was his fantastic arse. Of course, he would rather die than tell Sebastian that.

It appeared that Sebastian, too, was staring hungrily over Ciel's body. His eyes pleaded with anticipation, his fingers clawing into the bed.

A good butler would not leave his master waiting…

Ciel edged one side of his pants down his thigh, revealing his small but defined V-line. Sebastian tilted his head in wonder as the earl continued to tease him. Ciel pushed the other side down, and then, very slowly, pulled them off altogether. Now completely bare, Ciel bent down and bit down on the corner of Sebastian's plain black pants, pulling them all the way down his legs with his teeth. It was something neither of them had expected him to do, but both enjoyed the excitement of it all the same.

'I think that's enough teasing, my butler,' Sebastian said, grinning widely, 'I want you to come closer…'

Obediently, Ciel crawled into Sebastian lap, wrapping his legs around his waist and pushing his groin against him. He could feel both him and the demon become erect as Ciel fidgeted in his lap, trying to get comfortable. His arousal grew as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, enticing him in.

'Is this close enough, my lord?' Ciel teased, griping his master's thighs.

'For now, it will do. Now I want you take me in your hands and pleasure me. That's an order.'

'O-oh, but I don't know how to…um…' Ciel had been so caught up in teasing Sebastian, he forgot that he had no experience at all with this kind of thing, and so did not know what to do next.

'Ah, of course. You haven't done anything like this before, have you? Don't worry, get off of my lap and I'll show you how it's done.'

Ciel slipped off of Sebastian and sat cross-legged in front of him, curious. Sebastian leant back against the bed and spread his legs wide, giving his butler the best possible view. He then gripped his hand around his member and began stroking it with fast, steady movements. Ciel's mouth hung open at the sight of his moaning master, his own dick was throbbing, eager to be touched in the same way.

Sebastian continued for a only a minute before he said, 'See, butler? It's very easy. Now, do it to yourself, and let me watch.'

'O-okay.' Ciel agreed, and copied what his master had just done. Sebastian smirked as he watched his butler pleasure himself, making Ciel feel embarrassed.

'What a lovely sight indeed.' Sebastian grinned, 'Now I want you to do it to me.'

'Yes, master.' Ciel panted. He let go of himself and leant beside his master, resting his head on his chest and wrapping a leg around his. He then slid in hand across Sebastian's hard chest and made his way down to his now very large cock. Still wet from where Sebastian had touched himself before, Ciel began rubbing his master's dick. Sebastian tensed at the feeling of a foreign hand on his member, but soon relaxed and began moan softly. Enjoying himself greatly, Ciel started sucking on his master's nipple as he thrust his hand harder and faster, harder and faster…

'Yes, just like that…' Sebastian moaned, pulling on his masters ruffled hair.

'I'm glad you find it pleasing, master.' Ciel purred, tugging harder.

'Take me in your mouth, butler.'

Ciel abruptly stopped his movements. 'What?! I can't do that! Yours is too… it's a bit…I can't!'

Sebastian laughed out loud. 'But a butler must take on any challenge! Perhaps I should give you a little encouragement first?'

Sebastian slid the little butler off of his chest and flipped him onto his back. Ciel became fidgety and nervous, very aware of what Sebastian was going to do next.

Just as he suspected, Sebastian put his face between Ciel's legs. Ciel's initial reaction was to shut his legs immediately, but Sebastian held them open, digging his black nails into the boy's thighs.

'Stay open for me, butler, otherwise I won't be able to do this.'

Ciel's face creased up as Sebastian ran his tongue along his member and began sucking the tip. Then, he took all of Ciel's length into his mouth, sucking him gently as he moved his mouth up and down along his length.

'S-Sebastian! Sebastian…mnnn' Ciel's hips thrust with each of his master's movements, making his dick slide deeper into Sebastian's warm mouth. He had to cling onto the bed sheets to stop himself from squirming. The pleasure his master was giving him was almost too much to bear, he felt a strange sensation rising in the pit of stomach until suddenly-

'Sebastian, stop, I think I'm going too-!' Ciel became flooded with ecstasy as a million fireworks exploded throughout his entire body. The feeling of releasing into someone else's mouth was immense, he had never felt anything like it. Sebastian licked away the last of Ciel's cum from his dick, then licked his lips, enjoying the salty taste of his butler.

'What the hell just happened?!' Ciel exclaimed, breathing rapidly. 'That _thing_, I can't explain it, what _was_ it?'

'An orgasm, young butler. It feel's good, doesn't it?' Ciel couldn't find the words, so he simply nodded.

'Now, I order you to return the favour.' Sebastian demanded. Again, Ciel nodded as the two switched positions. He did exactly as his master ordered. Taking in as much of him as he could, Ciel began to suck Sebastian off. He resisted the urge to gag as went even further down his master's length. Sebastian moaned loudly and started pulling on his master's hair in agonising pleasure. His legs shook as he came to his own release.

Ciel winced as Sebastian's seed poured into his mouth. As soon as Sebastian had finished, he spat everything out onto the floor in outrage.

'That's disgusting!' Ciel complained. 'How in the blazes did you swallow _mine? _I've never tasted anything so vulgar.'

Sebastian chuckled as he leant up to his butlers face and licked away the remainder, sucking on Ciel's lip in the process.

'It isn't so bad once you get used to it, young butler.' He smiled. 'I still need more from you though, we're not finished yet. Get onto your hands and knees.'

'No, Sebastian.' Ciel stated, backing away from Sebastian in a panic. 'That's taking it too far. It's going to hurt, and with what I've been through before, I…I don't know if I can…'

'It will not hurt, I promise you. I am not like them,' he reassured, 'Please remember that I am doing this for your enjoyment as well. I want you to always be comfortable with me.' Sebastian brushed back a piece of Ciel's hair and cupped his face in his hand, smiling comfortingly. 'Do you trust me?'

'Of course I trust you, it's just…I don't want it to hurt again.' Ciel trailed off, looking away. Sebastian planted a light kiss onto Ciel's forehead.

'I would never do such a thing. After all, what kind of master would I be if I could not look after my butler?'

Ciel giggled at Sebastian's play on words. Of course he trusted him, how could he not?

'Okay, Sebastian.' He said as he got onto his hands and knees. Sebastian knelt behind him and took hold of his hips. He then slapped his master _very_ hard across his arse.

'OW! What the bloody hell was that for?!' Ciel shouted, glaring back at Sebastian.

'That's for telling your master 'no'.' He retorted.

'Bastard.' Ciel stated, although both of them laughed.

'Now, relax yourself, butler, and enjoy what I'm about to do. That's an order.' Sebastian said.

'Yes, my lord.'

Before he started, Sebastian sat down and grabbed Ciel's round cheeks, pulling them apart. He then rolled his tongue over Ciel's entrance before sliding it all the way inside in an attempt to make him more lubricated. He let his tongue wonder for a while, until he felt that Ciel was wet enough. Sebastian then knelt back behind his butler and pushed his length into Ciel's arse, as delicately and slowly as he could. Ciel tensed beneath him, but did not ask him to stop. When Sebastian was all the way in, Ciel howled in pain.

'That hurts, Sebastian!' He cried, burying his face into the sheets, tears forming in his eyes.

'The pain will not last for long. Just relax. I gave you an order, remember?'

'Y-yes.' The butler murmured.

'I suppose I can distract you for a while, until the pain stops.' Sebastian got back to his knees and leaned over the boy, resting himself lightly on his back, taking grip of his butler's cock. He was much bigger than Ciel which meant that whilst bent over, his face was right next to Ciel's. This allowed him to playfully nip at the boy's ear.

He then began pulsing up and down Ciel's member, making the boy more erect. Precum trickled down Sebastian's slim fingers as he continued to pleasure his butler. Now, Sebastian felt him relax a little more and his entrance widened, allowing him to move inside him more smoothly. He made his movements more aggressive as Ciel became more confident. Now he could push into his as hard and fast as he liked. Ciel let out sweet little moans of satisfaction as his master indulged him.

Unexpectedly, Sebastian hit a particular spot inside Ciel that made him jolt with surprise.

'M-master… that feels…really…mnn!' Ciel's cries became louder and louder as Sebastian pounded into him, hitting that spot each time. Sebastian could feel Ciel coming closer to his release with each thrust of his cock.

'Butler,' Sebastian gasped, 'I'm going to stop. I want you to do this to me.'

Ciel groaned as Sebastian pulled out, not wanting the fun to end so soon. At this point, they were both hot and flustered and dripping with sweat. Ciel's body was starting to ache, but Sebastian still seemed full of energy. He was determined to make his next act the one to bring Sebastian to his release.

Sebastian was on his back once again, legs spread wide. Ciel, feeling friskier than ever, slowly ran his tongue all the way down his master's leg, stopping at the corner of his thigh. Here, Ciel bit down and started to suck on the tender skin, leaving a red mark on Sebastian's thigh. Ciel was done with teasing, though. Raising himself so that he now fit snuggly between Sebastian's legs, he pushed his cock into Sebastian's arse hole. Sebastian ran his hand over his face and through his hair as he let out a load cry of complete bliss. Ciel pushed deeper and deeper, crying out with each thrust.

'Grab hold of my dick!' Sebastian demanded, his shout was loud and urgent. Ciel obediently followed his master's orders and began tossing his butler off. His moves were rapid, but it was difficult to maintain a steady rhythm whilst fucking him at the same time. However, Sebastian did not seem to notice or care, he was too overtaken by the force of his butler slamming into him. 'Don's stop, don't stop! Mnnn!' He howled.

Ciel bit down on his lip and kept on slamming into his master. He would finish at any moment, he couldn't keep this up, it was too much, it was too good, he had to-

Sebastian arched his back as he cried out 'YES!' His cum splattered all over his chest, his orgasm leaving him breathless. Ciel followed not a second later, feeling the explosions all over again. He, too cried out as he squirted into Sebastian. After a few more thrusts, Ciel pulled out and fell beside Sebastian.

'Well, not bad at all, young butler.' Sebastian breathed, cleaning his chest with a shirt he had picked up from the floor. 'You have satisfied me greatly.'

'I'm glad, my lord. After all, what kind of a butler would I be if I could not please my master?' Ciel replied in a mocking tone, still trying to catch his breath.

Smirking, Sebastian reached an arm out to Ciel, inviting him to rest his head on his chest. Ciel placed his head gently in place, finding the rising and falling of his chest to be comforting, he felt as though he could drift off to sleep like this. Sebastian wrapped his arm around the boy and started stroking his soft, damp hair.

'Sebastian?' Ciel asked, his voice quiet, almost a whisper.

'Yes?'

Yawning widely, he replied, 'Will you be my butler again now? I want to order you to stay with me for the rest of the night.' He said as he nuzzled his face deeper into Sebastian's chest. 'You're comfy.'

Sebastian chuckled as he continued to gently play with Ciel's hair. 'Of course, my lord.'

'And Sebastian?'

'Yes, my lord?'

'Don't ever ask me to be a butler again. Unless…it's in here. Then I don't mind.'

'As you wish, my lord.'

And they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
